Overlord the unfinished One’s
by 0cassar
Summary: Deep with in the tomb of Nazarick, there are forgotten things soon they will came back into the light that there master denied them long ago, the bond will be made some will be broke and relationships messed with. Are all forgotten things all bad or is are they gems that only need polished.
1. The unfinished ones

Deep within the tomb of Nazarick in the lowest and darkest halls walked a giant of a creature it was a knight dressed in black and red armor.

This knight had advanced to floors he normally does not go to but this night was different he had smelled the very strong smell of death

He came to a room the smelled of death he opened the door to the dime room and saw piles of the body's under huge trash suits there was blood and rotting corpse.

He looked around the room and noticed a small body of a female lay there still and void of any color He saw on the said of her neck a huge bite mark and gash.

He knew what kind of monster did this he felt sad for this poor weak creature so he had an ide he grabbed the small dead blonde haired girl by the lagand started to drag her away.

So time later in the lower levels, the lumbering knight came to a set of beautifully carved doors made of beautiful dark wood and he knocked on then.

As soon as he did he hers a woman's voice "who is it "askes the woman behind the door all the knight said back was "uurock uurock "said the knoght

"oh it's just you uurock come in "said the woman's voice " and uurick did still dragging the girls body behind him.

Uurock looked around the Victorian style room and then saw a beautiful young dark sinked girl with red eyes "oh my what have you brought Uurock "asked the girl .

"Uurock uurock "said uurock in a questioning tone "oh I see you found one of my sisters playthings and now you want me to restore it back to normal no why "said the girl .

"aww why knot it could be funn, "said a voice in the dark "Vix get out of here you dame half spider demon. "said the girl "

" I am too intrigued by what uurock has brought back "said a shadow figure min a very lovely red Butlers outfit "not you too Valentine "said the girl giving up hope of winning this " .

"come on guys be nice to Victoria she does a lot of use "said a girls with snake eyes and scales "thabk you luna "said Victoria "no problem "chuckled Luna "but I guess I can bring this girl back to see how she ended up here"said Victoria

"yes i believe that will help us to make our next move "said Valentine "you guys need to give me space to figure out were in need to bite .said Victoria angrily.

After a bit, everyone Calm down and Victoria looked over the body only one side of her neck was bitten band the rest of her soft spots were left untouched which were her breasts and vagina and her heels.

"Alright I'm read,y" said Victoria then he went over grabbed a bag of blood and a tube with a needle and gave the dead girl an iv then Victoria began to bite name pump her vampire venom into the dead girl all the others watched grossed out

After a couple of minutes Victoria was done biting all the places she needed too and then she asked Uurock to take the girl to one of the guest bed and put her in.

"you know you really didn't have to revive her really Valentine blowing away the black smoke that covers this hand and then picking up a cup of tea as the smoke came back.

"I know but I could actually almost all the pain and torture my sister put into that girl before she died he was terrified and sad and scared, "said Victoria.

"I see I don't know why Peroronchino decided that you were not good enough, "said Valentine "don't know but my goal is to defeat my sister Shalltear ".

The little girly is awake now "chuckled luna "good now let's go and talk with that girl"said Victoria so Valentine and Victoria walked to the room were the girl was sleeping and saw that she was now awake.

"welcome back from the land of the dead would you mind telling us your name ?" askes Victoria

"m my name it um it's Arche Furt, "said Arche "now tell me who was the one who killed you, "asked Victoria "aa vampire her name was Shalltear bloodfallen, "Said Arche now have a mental break down .

just then Victoria hugged her and Arche fell back to sleep "well you really bare the opposite of your sister "said Valentine " indeed I am but I think I'll say her the best if the time and watch over her come back later her minds not mentally ready" said Victoria

"indeed I shall until then keep your hypnotic mouth away from hers "chuckled Valentine as he felt "oh you just one little kiss couldn't hurt " giggled Victoria Bloodfallen .


	2. The woodwork's

Days have passed since Uurock had brought the dead girl to the others , Victoria was in her room this day brushing her hair when Valentine walked in.

"What do you want Valentine"sighed Victoria still brushing her hair "Ah well my young lady it's about the new girl that you turned"said Valentine"hm you know I'm Several hundred years old "chuckled Victoria

"I do know but you have the body of a woman who is between eighteen and twenty years old so I guess it a habit"said Valentine "so about the girl "said Victoria .

"ah yes the girl seems to be a magic user i believe we can make her powerful "said Valentine "oh she a little Magic user now that just makes my heart race I think shell fit in get her training on death magic as soon as possible "chuckled Victoria now all red in the face.

Some time has pass and Valentine and Arche were walking the halls of the lower floors "were are we I don't remember any of these halls when we came in the first time "said Arche "there are know as the lower forty one. Said Valentine .

They had walk a little further when Arche asked another question " why is called that "asked Arche look around the hall in wonder and fear " they are called that because the forty one Supreme one used these halls to store there failed creations like me " said Valentine.

They walked in silence for a long time Arche was about to speak again when they came to an open doorway there was a man. Inside but he was not human even the unfinished did not know what he was but the man was dressed as a monk with a blindfold on.

"who is he, "asked Arche "we don't know all we know is his name whip is really hard to pronounce but the short is Po yon, "said Valentine "he looks like he's carving something "said Arche looking into the room it was filled with small fireplace and a large number of woodworking tools .

"has a woodworker he makes everything from simple chairs to elaborate doors like Miss Victoria's door "what are those words he' carving into the wood "asked Arche "we don't know, "said Valentine.

The word Po was Carving could actually only be pronounced by him but the word looked something like this (gahń tüø rü mįg rûłłö pøñ) but those who could understand him or had a certain book like Lord Ianz or victim who actually knew what he was saying should see this( punishment for those who were wronged )

"i guess if you guys don't know them no one wi know, "said Arche. So Valentine and Arche continued there walk to the meeting chamber.

"you know I don't think your a Failure, "said Arche

"in my master's eye yes I was but in my eye I'm perfect "chuckled Valentine

The two had finally come to a large set of doors then Valentine stopped" listen before we go in I should tell you a little bit about everyone in the room "Said Valentine"alright I'm ready I guess "said Arche

" Alright the. You probably know about Victoria the vampire that brought you back from the dead she's Shalltears older sister I mean both physically and she was the first made by there creator and she is like her sister in more way that one"said Valentine

"And what do you mean by that "asked Arche kinda fearfully "well Victoria she was created for fighting but her master was lets say an interesting great one he had many different kind taste"said Valentine .

"what do you mean by tastes "asked Arche "well lets say some of the maids have been experimented on by Victoria but my recommended not fighting her because lets say it turns her on that one of many things "said Valentine "i see "said Arche now kinda shaking

"any she has a thing for courting young women into her bed and experiment with them there and some times men but let's say some of the makes have had there fare share of times with Lady Victoria "said Valentine "oh ok that's nice to know "said Arche .

"next you have Vix he is a spider demon he's clever and crafty and if your not careful you'll fall into his web"said Valentine "like the web of your mind "asked Arche "no you'll actually fall into his web he has a nasty habit of putting trip wires around the hall but he does have a human for but besides that he is a good fighter and a friend "said Valentine "i see ".

Next, your luna she's interesting we believe that she might actually be the daughter of a great one and a basilisk so ya you can probably guess she likes to eat things whole its a strange thing to watch but she. I mostly about fun and alcohol she has a sister but we really don't know who her sister is but luna carry a large war Hammer called storm caller you can probably tell what it does "said Valentine.

"ya I think I can guess said "Arche "one more thing luna and Victoria they often sleep to gather but we're pretty sure it just for fun but next we have Uurock"said Valentine "he was the one who found my body right "asked Arche shyly.

"yes he is but one thing about Uurocl is he can't really talk he can say is name but on occasion he has been able to say other things but it completely different when it comes to his writing he may not look it but that giant of a drute is actually a book write and a calligrapher and when he's not guarding or walking the hall of forgotten riches he's in his room reading or writing or doing Calligraphy"said Valentine

"wow that's a lot he's completely different that how I thought he would be but you haven't talk about you yet "said Arche "well I don't really like to talk about myself but I guess I'll tell you a little bit about me "said Valentine

"let me see I have two half brother technically speaking I was made by two of the great one when I was finished been made I over herd them say they would never work together i took that as the two that made me did not like each other very much or at least had different oppians about things but I know know about them my demon half brother is named Demiurge and the and my other half brothe is named Sebas he is a dragoniod that is all you really need to know "said Valentine

With that now out of the way the two entered the room the other members were there siting waiting for them them Uurock was reading Vix and luna were talking about something and Victoria was drinking some kind of blood drink .

"i see you have finally arrived "said Victoria "sorry to keep you waiting but I was just filling in the newest member of the inner circle about use "chucled Valentine .

"were you blowing smoke at her Valentine "chucle luna "very funny your joke about me because my body is covered in black smoke ".

"will you two stop your fighting it gets annoying "said Victoria staring at Arche hungrily "oh uh hi every one it nice to meet all of you in a state were I can actually think straight "said Arche "you problem won't be thinking straight for much longer with me around "whispered Victoria to her self with a small chuckle .

So now that everyone had arrived and had been settled down they began to talk about the new member and how she was going to be trained they all had decided to have her trained in high-level death magic and other similar to it

"as they began to leave Arche was stopped by Victoria "so I want to go come with me back to my room tonight I feel lonely, "said Victoria now mere inches from Arches face "what do you mean by that, "said Arche Nervously and now being to turn red

Just them before Arche could even react she felt the warm lips of Victoria on hers and then felt her soft tongue began to play around with hers just then she herd Valentine's voice I should have worked you about that Victorias saliva had a mind control abilit as well as it beingan aphrodisiac but there's nothing any if use can do now "said Valentine

Archer now at the mercy of Victoria hopes that at least she would be gentle with her for she was still a virgin and Victoria knew that

"im going have fun with you tonight "said Victoria "please be gentle with me at least I'm still a virgin "oh don't worry I will be at the start now follow me "said Victoria And Arches body did as it was told .

But deep in the lower halls Po was working none stop mumbling to him self like in prayer when he herd and felt a friendly aura "victim is that you my friend "yea.it.is.how.have.you.been.my friend "asked Victim "i had a vision there will be a great fight and a big misunderstanding among other things "said Po"i.see"said Victim

Now the two both spoke the same language but to some one who doesn't know it or have a transition magic or a book al you wound her is stand words and noises. But the two talked for hours about what they we're going to do.


	3. Books and Snakes

Deep in the lower forty-one hall is a large cave room this is the lair of luna the basilisk queen in the cave there were ten fully grown basilisk's six of them were female the other four were male.

There were more than those ten but they were younger and not as big but they were still huge but there were so sizes but lunas favorite was a Emerald green with ruby eyes basilisk which was the largest one of all it.

This one was her personal favorite and if she when some were he would be close by. In the cave they all lead to one room a large chamber that looked like a cathedral which was decorated with snake and other serpent decor.

on this day luna was just laying in her throne with her pets laying around the room "who is that approaches me "sighed luna now her pets are awake looking at the person who entered.

"ah my queen of snakes I came by to see if you have got what I asked for " said Valentine "oh its you ya it's over there in the chest "said Luna with a sigh .

"ah yes basilisk venom yes thank you for this "said Valentine "its from volis he was such a good boy about it so it's extra deadly so be extra careful with it just the Volis raised his large head and opened his large red eyes.

"luna can I ask you for a favor "said Valentine "uggg what do you want know" sighed Luna "could you send one of your little pets to the upper floors and any room will do we need more information for my upcoming plane ."said Valentine

"fine but you know my pets are not just used for your wims "said luna just then a small basilisk was slithering by she picked up the small serpent and then looked in is eyes then its eyes turned red .

(in the upper floors ) "so do you think lord Ianz will liken this plane "said Albedo "i think he will but I is all up to our lord "said Demiurge.

The two talk the whole way down the hall until they came to lord Ianz's. Office but before they could noke on the door "come in you two "said lord Ianzs

The two were socked and they opened and were shocked in a large glass jar was a small baby Basilisk.

"my lord why is this best here "asked Demiurge shocked "do you think it's a assassination attempt"asked Albedo "no It was here for information "said lord Ianz "but were did it come from "asked Demiurge

Lord Ianz's looked it the small Basilisk then he saw what he was looking for the ruby eyes then out of no where lord Ianzs opened a portal to the throne room followed by Albedo and Demiurge .

The two saw lord Ianzs walking back and forth looking at the banner in until he stopped in front of one .

"the jewl swallowing serpent " said lord Ianzs "whos banner was that "asked Albedo "magamagauchu the serpent king "said lord Ianzs

"and what dose that mean "asked Demiurge "

"it means gather your weapons were going hunting said lord Ianzs

Back in the caves luna using another Serpent luna came back to her body "we need to leave now. Volis sound your warning call now and without hesitation,n he did he let out a roar so loud it shock the tomb.

Everything went still everyone and things stopped and everything went silent and then in the lower forty-one floors, everyone was in full panic mood now trying to escape through the tunnels on floor one.

"what was that, "asked Arche trying to catch her breath "that was volis and that was his warning call I guess we will have to escape now your body is now free it has been of several hours, "said Victoria

The two put their clothes back on and we're now busy gathering important items like everyone.

Po ton was the first to make it to the basilisk caves with his tools band other death followed by Uurock with a huge sack on his back full of books and other important things to him soon almost all one hundred of the unfinished were now at the basilisk caves.

"who are we waiting for, "asked Victoria "just fang and his maid's fang had hurt himself remember, "said Valentine "loom there he is ill help in and his maid, "said Vix in a panicked voice.

Now that everyone was here luna and the rest of the high circle rushed them in luna could see through the eyes for the small snakes that were hidden to see their enemy was close as soon as the last of the people were in Uurock took our his large battle ax called Titans hands and hit the ground the last thing they saw were undead warriors shadows on the walls coming down the stairs and the opening of the cave collapsed shut.

So now we move and get out if here "said Luna "what is it Valentine "said Victoria "I just wondering if they actually were coming as enemies or to figure out about the Basilisk "said Valentine "well it's too late to find out "said Vix now in his Human form

Luna Turned around " I agree who knows what would have happened but it's too late now, "said Luna petting Volis and then getting none his back.

"I just wish I could have fought my sister now come along Mittens, "said Victoria "yes meowster, "said Arche who was kinda dressed as a cat.

" I j j just wanted tttoo read, " said Uurock "uhh me to busy me to "sighed Valentine and the group began their journey through the tunnels which won't take long but only hoping they have cover when they come to the end of the cave.


	4. Friends like you

It had taken several hours to get out of that cave because of the size and not knowing where the cave lead to but after a while, they came out into a clearing next to a lake and waterfall some were in the mountains

"Arche my dear do you know were we are dear "Asked Victoria Arche looked around for a bit at the surroundings, "I think were some were South but I'm not sure how far south, "said Arche looking kinda confused

" I know one thing is for certain I'm starving we haven't eaten since breakfast "signed Vix "are you serious you have been eating a shit tone of jerky for about an hour now, "said a voice walking closer to them "oh it's you mongrel, "said Vix .

"What do you think about all of this Uurock, "said Valentine now sitting next to Uurock now sitting long looking at the lake Uurock then took out a piece of paper name and some charcoal and wrote "I don't much care for the fight and yelling at each other I think we need to move just a little further away and set up call of the night "written Uurock

"I agree I think we should get everyone moving to a better location to camp," said Valentine so the two gathered the rest of the Inner Circle and talked about what to do next and they all agreed to move.

"what is it Mongrel, "asked Valentine "there's a smell of roasting meat and ale and other smells of food and fire, "said Mongrel sniffing the air "any thing else you smell mutt, "said Valentine.

"hm I don't smell any humans all I smell are people like us it smells like a large village " its more to the south"said Mongrel .

"well that sounds like a good idea lets go "said Victoria "yes master I agree, "said Arche, "I think bee should be care full approaching this town "

So they talked about what to do they had come to agree that this might be there the best option so they move south a bit and set up camp.

The next day they had packed up their camp and made their way south to the village that Mongrel smelled out it was a long slow journey it had taken about two days they were close now they were just miles or closer but things weren't going to that eas for long.

"master I think some is up, "said Arche "what do you mean "asked Victoria, "I have noticed that some of the animal maids have been on edge and a bit jumpy and I have noticed since camping here they have been looking at the mountain pass "

"what is it Mongrel, "asked Valentine "there's a dragon over other a young female she's about two hundred years old, "said Mongrel not shifting his eyes away from the mountains pass Valentine was shocked by this "hiw did you find this out"asked Valentine

Not shifting his eyes he answered "we have been in her territory for several miles now which is odd for such a young Dragon to have such a large about of land. There's something else going on that dragon had a master "said Mongrel

"we need too get the other and tell them about this "said Valentine so the two gathered the rest of the inner circle and talked about this the others were just as shocked as Valentine was but after tha, they had come up with a plane they would have Mongrel keep smelling out for the dragon to leave and then as on as the dragon left they would load up the ten largest basilisks and ride they as fast as they could slither through the pass out the other side of the village.

It was several day but one morning just as the sun was cracking over the horizon Mongrel woke up and jumped out of his tent and saw in the far on the side of the mountain he saw the Dragon coming down the side of the mountain fast he started to wake the others And with in minutes the dragon was flying overhead dark and silent and was passed them as fast as it came .

Every one moved fast and silently loading up the basilisks and began a to move as fast as they could

With in a hour they were tired but happy they we're still alive as soon as they were on the other side .

When they came to the other side and looked into the small Valley they saw a village on the side of the mountain under a large keep but before they could continue they were surrounded by warriors in animal hides and wooded masked .

These warriors were large around the size of Uurock these people were Fukuro warriors but Valentine stepped up to the warriors and began to talk to them in there language after a couple of minutes they were taken to the village and at the gate, a cat looking maid was at the gate

"Welcome my name is Lis Ana. The head maid around here but I know about all of you but there will be an explanation later just know the master is out right now but he will be back but just know there is warm food and shelter for you if you follow me "said Lis Ana

And they did through they were very weary of this woman "so what do you guy think about all of this "asked Valentine "we will just have to see when this "master "gets back "said Victoria "hm "said Uurock "im just glad my baby could rest now deep in a nice warm cave "said luna "i say we should ask around and gather more info on this place "said Vix " I'm just glad to have warm meat and ale in my belly "said Mongrel " and Po just said something in his language switch no one understands and then they all just started to laugh and relax

"oh Arche could you come here please"said Victoria "yes what do you need "asked Arche "we will like you to been the eighth member of the inner circle "said Valentine Arche was in shock and at first refused but after they each member talked they finally convinced her to joins and the spent the rest of the night singing and drinking and eating

The sun began to set on another long day after getting everyone settled in and feed and warmed then in the silent night snow began to fall .


	5. Troubled time’s

About a week has passed since they all have arrived at the village which they found out was called vaylin But the actual keep in the mountain was called Thaygorn keep.

"so what have you found out about this master fellow, "asks Vix " well I found out that he is a Fukuro bird person like the people that found us and brought us here and he's a very powerful magic user," said Valentine

"he has anyone seen Mongrel today he was supposed to help me move some creates to my new home "askes luna and coming into the tavern

"oh that filthy animal he went out hunting," said Victoria now drunk and getting up close to Arche and she was uncomfortable.

In the dark snowy forest stood in the middle of a clearing stood Mongrel his eyes closes and his dog ears alert he just stood there waiting and listening.

Then there was a light breeze and in a flash, Mongrel slashed with his now extended claws then he felt cloths tear his claws sink back into his fingers.

"hm, your fast for aa mistake "said. A Voice of a woman coming into the moonlight Mongrel saw on this woman's side was like a liquid reforming but the cloth was torn where he was slashed.

"hm your one of the Pleiades let me guess your sister are on the edge of the forest waiting for there chance to attack .said mongrel

"Well aren't you a very clever one, "said the woman

After that a shot rang out " range weapons are no use against me "said mongrel. Now transforming and becoming larger. " you're such a pitiful chimera." said one of the women

"make fun of me all you want ill still tear you apart limb by limb, "said Mongrel in a distorted voice which was more low and grumbling

"Mis luna and Miss Victoria I'm sure Your friend "said Lis ana " I just have a bad feeling about this night something not right I think I might go and try and find him ."said Luna worried "Oh it sounds like you actually care for the poor thing "said Victoria now so drunk she is being to sway .

No, it's just- but before Luna could finish what she was going to say when they heard a Russell and are a shape and when it came closer luna saw who it was.

"Oh my Supreme one's mongrel what happened to you, "said Luna she looked down and saw he hold holding an arm that looked like it belonged to a woman "what happens to you, "said Luna with tear barely being held back.

The other two came rushing not them and helped her with mongrel "we better take him to the master he just got back he might be able to fully heal him but we don't have long "said Lis Ana "well I can heal him a bit with what healing magic I have "said Victoria.

They rushed him up to the keep and they had come to the master's office. " master we have an emergency "said Lis ana behind the door a calm cool voice answered them " bring him in and out him on my desk "said the master

Lis ana was shocked but the three brought him in and put him on the desk a large figure stood behind it

In a dark cloak, he turned around and saw the bleeding beast man and with a wave of his hand .

On the table Mongrel screamed and passed out "lis ana take them to the guest rooms and make them comfortable oh Nad Victoria your sister is doing well "said the master but the three of them were to tired to even try and asked questions.

It was morning lunavwas looking out the window at the sun ride when she came to the side of mongrel.

"you probably can't hear me but you a real ass you know making me worry like that if you got killed I would probably never forgive you or me, "said Luna starting to cry

Then she felt a strong grip on her hands it was mongrel hold her hand trying to whisper something

"what is it, "said Luna trying and she leaned in and then out of nowhere she felt his lips on hers

Then he let go and widespread "I'm sorry but I can't hide these feelings anymore and I thought of you kept me going, "said mongrel "

Luna. Began to to cry "you're a real jerk you know but I'm glad you said this now, "said Luna wiping away hot tears they held each other hands again and when in for another kiss.

Uurock was out in the mountains training on some ogres and trolls just cutting them down with his axe a troll began to swing his club behind Uurocks back and then he just gave a small swing and then troll was cut in two then the other being to run them a black fog came around them and all you heard was screaming and then all went quiet and the black fog when as fast as it came a lot hag was left was black charcoal and goop.

"they were nothing but weak trash they were nothing but rats that need to be taken care of ."

Said Valentine walking up to Uurock while his black smoke came back to his light-sensitive body.

Uurock saw on his body what looked like burn marks from the sun "hm Uuurock "said Uurock.

"you should not worry about it I will heal back fast," said Valentine "but did you hear about what happened to mongrel, "said Valentine "hm hm"said Uurock "think its time we go and visit our family "said Valentine and with that the two made other way back to the village

Back in the keep above the village in the guest room Luna and mongrel lay together in the bed " I will tell you something that no one else knows I have a real name my real name is Cerberus "said Cerberus luna was slightly shocked by this "so which one of the pleiades arm did you rip off "asked luna cuddling close to Cerberus "to be honest I don't know I was in may last resort spell blood lust ."said Cerberus "oh well I guess it doesn't matter "said Luna kissing Cerberus .

But meanwhile in The tomb of Nazarick "so you have failed your mission and in the process had gotten your arm ripped off Yuri Alpha and the rest of you are almost as bad "said Lord Ainzs "yea lord we have failed our mission we should have given our lives for this mission I will accept any punishment you see fit "said Yuri Alpha "you are already punished with your arm gone I want you all to go and get held but your punishment will come later now go"said lord Ainzs ".

"my lord if I am to be so bold "said Demiurge "go ahead "said Lord Ainzs thinking " I would like to go out and try to capture one of this inner circle members you talked about "said Demiurge

Lord Ainzs sat there for a moment thing "hm alright Demiurge go bring one of them back but be careful of your brother in raw power he is far superior than you and we gave him high tier spells so if you see him don't fight him or it might be your last."said lord Ianzs .

Back at the keep above the inhuman village, a pair of light blue eyes fade back over green magic circle eyes "so you finally made a serious move now my turn to play this game "chuckled the master.


	6. A new dawn

At the entrance of the tomb of Nazarick stood Demiurge and Cocytus "but aren't you worried lord Ianz said they your half brother is stronger that you "said Cocytus .

Demiurge just gave a small chuckle "he said physically but not mentally that's why our lord gave me a special tool to dream it "said Demiurge .

"oh our lord is truly amazing he's always thinking ahead "said cocytus " yes he is but I really do need to get going "said Demiurge and then he turned into his bat form and left .

Back on the edge of the forest near the village Valentine and Po were near the edge "I'm kinda surprised that out of all the inner circle you came with me "said Valentine "infelt as if you needed to help you hers what that master person said your half Brother is stronger than you "said Po now he was able to speak with the other with the help of the master " said Po "well the matter person gave me a item to help with that "said Valentine.

So they walked into a clearing.

"ah on time as you always are, "said Demiurge "well So your my brother just as handsome as me "chuckled Valentine ."I can tell we are evenly matched in both strength and magic power I think lord Ianz might have underestimated you just a bit "said Demiurge "I guess this will be a battle of the mind "said Valentine "

The two walked up to each other and they both pulled out a strange half circle and put it to gather"you know what this is for "said Valentine

They he whispered something in to his brother's ears and this Demiurge just smiled and and left .

"so what did you tell him "asked Po "it don't matter for now "said Valentine so the two just walked back

Back in the village the people were preparing for a holiday with when the were still human this holiday was called Crimbo so the people were busy setting up decoration Liz ana the head maid had filed in all the new comers in on how the holiday works it is about giving and share and spending time with your love ones .

At the tavern the inner circle sat around laughing and drinking a lot especially Victoria who had her eyes set on Arche who made a bad choice of sitting next to her but Arche was just as drunk and to every one surprised Arxhe was the one who kisses first and then the two walked off to Victorias New Mansio. With Arche .

" has any one seen mongrel or luna " chuckled Vix " you are so mean let them be with each other " said Valentine .

Up in the keep Liz ana was bringing the master some spiced warm cider "master Izon My I come in "askes Liz Ana. "come in Liz ana "said Master Izon "here you go my lord ""thank you "said Master Izon "your wives were wondering if you are coming to eat with them tonight "said Liz ana "i think I will "said Lots Izon.

He was was looking out the window when out the corner of his eyes he noted that Liz ana had place one of her hands over her low just below her stomach and had a worried look on her face .

"is everything alright Liz ana "asked Lord Izon "whatboh yes I'm alright "said Liz ana. with a small chuckle "very well then I'll be heading to the dining hall "said Lord Izon .

A few minutes had passed and Liz ana was walking to the kitchen when she was stopped on a small chair sat a old looking man with a blind fold on .

"how far are you "asked the man "oh it you po but how did you know "asked Liz ana kinda shocked " I am a angle I have power most creatures here do not "said Po "oh i see "said Liz Ana "again how far are you "said po "hehe I'm three months today "said liz ana "so are you going to yell the father "askes po is ana just had a said look" the child was conceived with out the father even knowing I used a strong sleep spell he never felt a things but I don't know if I should tell what if my master things I am untrustworthy and throws me out into the cold with my unborn child "said Liz ana now breaking down and crying .

Po just sat there and patted her back " listen child I know your master he is a kind soul its because of your strong love for him to have his child will show that you would never betrayed him "said Po

He picked her up and comforting her he helped her to room "so do you really think I should tell him, "said Liz and now eating "I cannot tell you what to do whether its the right thing or not that is for you to decide but I shall be going now I have a meeting with a friend of mins "said Po .

And with that they said there good bye and Po left a good while had passed and I was sitting on an old tree stump .

"and inwas the one who thought they were going not be just a bit late "chuckles Po "well I have been busy but I will always try and make time for a frien like you "said Victim them both gave a chuckle .

"uh tell me my friend do you feel it too "said Po in a slightly serious tone "yes I have but I don't know if it good or bad "said Victim "its the the force of nature it is coming back into balance, "said Po

"and how do you know that "asked Victim

"hundreds of people were killed it only makes sense that with death there must come life lord Ianzs is about to find that out soon "said Po "you are a person not a mystery "chuckled Victim.

While they talked and every one else was spending time with there lover and friends but deep in the mountain was a large forge and in this forge was also a active lava river lord Izo. Was down here this day with the help of Elf magic users and dwarfs but in the middle of this great room was a anvil slash mold what kind of mold a ring mold they began to work on this ring while the elf and Dwarf smith hammered with there magic hammers The master focuses all his magic strength and death magic in it he almost gave the ring a mind of its own this ring would only be loyal to one master this but something happened that the ring or the master did not intend to.

It had gotten another powerful creation magic they spent all night forging this powerful ring then he made several less powerful rings he gave seven to his seven generals which were called then sin's .

He gave six to his most trusted friends and right were given to the Inner circle.

Master izon sat in his office looking at the ring he had made." so Ainz's now it's my turn to make a move "said lord Izon he grabbed the ring and put it on.

He felt suck great power more than he ever felt his green magic eye had turned from green to light bronze " I see you both of you now prepare your self "laughed Lord Izon and with that, he snapped his fingers.

And with what the balance of nature had been rebalanced now things had been put into motion how will lord Ainz's deal with that was about to happen.


	7. Balanced

Days have passed and everything seemed calm and Each person had gotten there rings as they were finished everyone excepted them.

The ring when finished they all came out looking the same but when they were put on they changed to there master preference and desire each ring became unique to the wearer of the ring and the rings were only loyal to the first wearer or there heirs.

They every one who got a ring put them on almost everyone except Uurock he was actually kinda scared of it because he could feel the great power that came from it .

He felt that if the ring was alive and was almost in love with him and wanted to please him but finally the other convinced him that the ring was safe .

When he put the ring on it began to transform after about a minute the ring had turned into a dark metal and with a red gem in it, he felt that if the ring had a body it would want to have his child.

But a good while later in the village Valentine and Arche were walking together "hey Valentine we're ate we going "asked Arche "were going to my lab I need you to try something "said Valentine

So the two walked to Valentine's lab inside Arche saw on a table scrolls that gave off a strange purple glow "so what are these scrolls here "askes Arche confused "I have been working on new scrolls and magic "said Valentine.

"How do they work "ask Arche "well it's simple really you read the scroll and And all most instantly the magic will be transferred from the scroll to you and after the scroll will burn because it will be spent "said Valentine.

"so is it safe "asked Arche nervously "well one of two things will happen the scroll will work the way I told you or it will blow your limbs off or shred you to bits ."said Valentine.

So with some hesitation she grabbed one and read it her eyes started to how the same purple glow and then the scroll burst into flame and turned to ash .

"so how do you feel "asked Valentine "dark and heart less the name of the scroll.was Deaths angles"said Arche just looking into nothing.

Just then Liz ana came in "hello you two the master has called for you "said Liz ana so later all right members of the inner circle was in the office of Master Izon

"so why have you called us here "askes Victoria "I need you to slaughter a entire human village in the Slane Theocracy you can take survivors if you want but I want that village burned it down to the ground "said Lord Izon.

They were all shocked but excited for some fun even Arche was excited "tell us why do you want this village destroyed "askes Valentine "you will find out later but I will give you as many slave as you want here to do with but I want that village destroyed "said lord Izon

All eight left with "so master why do you want that village destroyed "asked Liz ana "then he pulled out a severed elf head "Liz ana was shocked "don't know who this elf was but he was a slave from the theocracy they will pay for there crimes "Said lord Izon .

"well I guess I will take my leave then"said Liz ana "hiw far along are you with my child ""saidn lors Izon Liz ana was shocked "im three months "said liz ana "i want you to no long work until after you have our child now go and relax with the other wife's "said Lord Izon.

Liz ana crude a little and smiled and left singing an happy song .

But over i The town on the border the guard getting ready for an attack when eight figures had walked up to the gate the guards thinking nothing though this was going to be easy this was the last time they were going to be wrong.

"uurock there's something blocking your way to fun "said Victoria then Uurock walked up near the gate and made a fist and he punched the air the guard behind the gates waited then they thought nothing happened then out of nowhere the gate exploded with such fury then a black fog began to cover the gatehouse and around the entrance the guards began to chock and gasping for air then walked i a giant in black armor and with a single swipe of his giant ax men began to be cut into pieces and from behind them vampire throlls started to come from behind him.

Archer walked in and started to cast a spell the strongest she has ever castes it took her a few minutes and then when it was done five black portals appeared behind her and walked out five death angles.

As Valentine walked down the main street setting houses on for with his powerful magic and using his black fog to kill those who try and attack him as he was doing this he saw Victoria.

"well hello there Victoria "said Valentine Victoria shipped at him then raised who it was "oh Valentin I'm sorry I as in a bloodlust feeding frenzy "said Victoria wiping her mouth of blood around it "it looks like your having a good time "chuckled Valentine "oh its a feast "said Victoria.

Then the two began killing together in tbs most sadistic way possible". But Uurock in his killing spree herd a faint sound of crying with his large booming foot steps the crying got louder

He say in a alleyway Hidding be hind wear two small girl who saw him and began to cry even more he was now next to them there eye were closed waiting for the death blow but it didn't happen they opened there eye .

When they did they saw Uurock on his knees with his helmet off they saw a man with little gray skin and little Blue eyes and black hair .

In there mind they heard his voice "do not fear children i will not let harm come two you "said Uurock "he pockets up the two twins and bbegam to leave he thought to him self .

"these two were orphans before our attack they have long ears but not as long as a full blooded elf they are half elf which is way no one wanted them "said Uurock caring the two little girl now passed out in his arms .

in the other part of the city Cerburs and Luna were slaughtering humans left and right they were just ripping them apart the basilisk wear having a feast .

Vix was killing and summoning bug demons and just setting fire wear eve he went Po was nearby he was summoning great explosions and firebombs

He had also taken off his blindfold unleashing his full power of unholy light magic weapons he was just cutting through people .

"hm Uurock left the fun, "said Victoria dragging a young woman behind her, "i think he found his prize," said Valentine "ya i have a good size one my self, "said Victoria. Then the two began to leave as well event everyone had meant up and on top of a hill they saw the village burn .

"so Uurocl what are you going to do with those half elf twins "asked Valentine as they walked "ttrain ttthem "said Uurock.

Victoria had actually taken right human girl as her own personal slaves they asked her what she was going to do with them but she said it was a secret.

luna had taken vast Treasurer and other stuff like magic books and scrolls and even some slaves for her self same as mongrel or Cerberus depending on who you asked now .

Vjx had a large sack of something but would not tell what was in it and Po has taken holy magics and weapons that he found and Uurock had the twins but Arche had taken scalps of dead adventures who she killed now attached to her belt. It was a two days later when they had returned and Lord Izon said they could keep whatever they found but took note of Arches prize she took .

And them they returned to there homes. Meanwhile In the great tomb of Nazarick it was in chaos because three very important women had gotten pregnant they were Albedo Shalltear and Aura all three had Ainz's child everyone there even Ainz had been nonstop trying to figure out how this happened but Ainzs half a strange feeling like something had been balanced.

But in his office alone herd a voice "so have you figured it out yet "askes the voice. "IzoN i know it was you what did you do "said Ainzs "thiz this ring had rebalanced nature and brought new life into this world i created the equivalent to the goals you had taken so that means three of the wemon her inonly knew albedo was going to be one that was it "said Izon and then disappeared.

"GODDAM IT how could i let this slip under my watch "said Ainz "so this is how you want to play this game then its my turn "said lord Aimzs...


	8. A Red Dawn

It has been about a month since the inner circle had attacked the Slane theocracy village but back in the town Victoria and Arche are were together in Victoria's home .

It was just a bit after noon and the two were snuggling together in Victoria's bed Victoria was sleeping but Arche was awake.

"she really is beautiful I have really never felt anything like what I feel now for her, "said Arche just laying there looking bat Victoria but then a thought came to her .

"hm for a vampire she always has a slightly warm feeling to her and she only has vampiric fangs on the top, "thought Arche.

Then it came to her why Victoria hates her sister and did everything as if to prove to the one who made her that she is just a good.

Victoria woke up and saw Arche staring at her"Oh is something the matter "askes Victoria "tell me you are a half vampire aren't you "askes Arche "yes that why my master hid me away because I was a mistake when he found out that I was half he just put me to the side and then created my sister I hated her for being a full Vampire "said Victoria now starting to cry .

Archer held her close "your not a mistake to me your perfect in my eyes "said Arche

On the other side of town was a large building that was in the towns market District in this building were huge bookshelves and weapon racks both full but running around the place putting books on shelves and organizing all sorts of stuff were to two half elf girls .

"ha girls this look great you two have been working so hard here go get something sweet from the market "said giant of a person and so the two girls went giggling and smiling.

Just then someone came in "welcome to the sleeping giant bookstore and weapons shop "saidnthe man "helll Uurock look at you with put your armor you look so different I just regular clothes "said Liz ana .

"oh it you how have you been and what can I do for you "said Uurock "im doing good and do you have any books on parenting "askes Liz and rubbing her baby bump smiling "i do over there by the window second shelf "said Uurock

As Liz ana looked she asked Uurock a question "so how do you like being a father and how are your girls doing "asked Liz ana "i love being a father and my girls are growing up fast and are doing so well in a way I'm glad I gave up being a warrior "said Uurock.

"yet you still wear the ring but I guess it dise help with your speech but I guess were are bonded by them you know now it is take it off for more than a day and you start to go mad but I think found what I was looking for "said Liz ana .

Liz ana brought up two small books and paid for them the two talked a little more and the said good by .

A lot changed after the Inner circle attacked that village it changed them uurock gave up fighting to raise his mew daughters and Valentine just disappeared but luna and Cerberus had gotten married po actually created a momentary and a new religion to the forty one supreme beings he even started to each others his magic and train monks Victoria and Arche came out as lover though Victoria is the more dominant one and Vix had began to start a assassination guild .

Thing were peaceful here for now over in Nazarick things were becoming active and they were being no prepare to fight but I'm known to them most of the others don't really want to fight anymore.

It was now sunset it was a nice day and Uurock was now closing up shop with his two daughters "Layrue Fayrue come here please " and the two girl both said "yes papa "and the two came.

Uurock knelt down mad pulled out two daggers both were in a black leather sheath the handles were made or a beautiful dark wood "these are for you ill teach you later on how two fight but for now go finish up restocking the bookshelf A and then well go out to one of the noodle shops to eat "said Uurock.

The two little girls faces were just pure joy so the three of them finished and then they left to go eat the place they went was Cerberus restaurant he wasn't just a good killer he was actually a good cook two .

"ah welcome Uurock and girls come sites at the bar and I'll get the grills there going "said Cerberus "ah I think that's a good idea Cerberus come on girl" said Uurock so they did .

"you know Cerberus I know it hasn't been that long but it feel like ages since then but it only been about a week or a little more "said Uurocl.

"ya I know how you feel "chuckled Cerberus the two girls were just sitting there happy eat the juicy, meats and stews. And Uurock was also enjoying himself.

But little did anyone now a banner with a rising sun marching on the town but it will.be a red dawn

It was just sun rise when the call went out .

Lord Izon was in the market square everyone was there "daddy what's going on "asked fayrue "i don't know "said Uurock "everyone listens to me there is a massive army of the orc's on their way these are no normal orcs something is different about them we now need to get everyone out and heading South to the port city Punnmí."said uurock .

With that being said everyone began to gather everything they could "feyrue layrue come here quickly now "said Uurock he put the two girls on his large horse Valor "now listen you two I want you to go with the ret if the people and head south to Punnmí "dad no please come with us "cried layrue "don't worry father ill take care of my sister "said Feyrue "that's my girls he kissed them both and set them on their way.

back in the shop in a cast in a back room "i thoug I could leave this past behind "said Uurock. Back outside "hm uurock i almost for got what you looked like in your armor "chuckled Victoria "itt lloooks like oo e last battle "said vix in his spider form my Assassin's are already scouting the enemy the rest should up.

"now men we need to give the people as much time to get to the south Mountain pass, "said Lord Izon

Just after that a rain of fire arrows came down everyone there survived it but the town was now ablaze " let's go give our over one time to escape.

The orc army came in the town like water in rocks many had fallen none both sides " how are you holding up Uurock "said Cerberus "I'm alright "panting Uurock he had been stabbed I the side by a small dagger .

"everyone listen we need to retreat now the next wave will be here soon,"said Uurock and with that the tires small troops began to move out it was sunset when they had made there way past the southern pass everyone was healed up but they were at least a day behind it room about three to four day to get to Punnmí.

In the first group that left the twims were more towards the back on the narrow road they were in the middle but when the road became narrow things stuffed but the group stopped to eat some etried meats and cheese and to fill there water skins .

Everyone was rating when they saw a signal arrow I the sky it was hours but the two groups had finally come together wfamily reunited and families broke. Uurock lucky to be alive found his girls and as one they all began to move out.

It was a couple of days but they had finally had gotten to Punnmi they knew they were close when they began to smell salt and within hours they saw the town Lord Izon began to find homes for everyone and shoos for the shopkeepers it took about a day to get things settled. "so what now "said Liz ana " we rebuild "said Lord Izon .


	9. Question?

Hi guys I just want to say thanks for liking this it makes me feel good about this and I really appreciate your criticism but I have an idea for the next chapter but I was wondering if you guy would like to give ideas to the story or if you guy have questions about what is happening or if you want something to be answered to something that doesn't make sense but I just want to say thanks and to see how you gigs like the story so far and comments so thank you .


	10. Sorry for the wait

Hey guys sorry that the next chapter is taking so long to come out I have finals that are coming up and I have been studying band working so a lot of time is being taken but I am still working on it slowly so please be patient.


End file.
